Our Perfect PromI Mean Prome
by Bade-Stories
Summary: Jade agrees to go to Prom I mean Prome with Beck but as usually she throws a fit over every little thing. Will this effect their good time? Will Beck Realize Jade is just the one for him?


"Come on wake up!" I heard Jade yell. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on top of me with a not so happy expression on her face.

"Hey" I smiled but she still didn't look happy.

"Its about time you woke up." She rolled her eyes and started to climb off me but I pulled her on to the bed and rolled on top of her.

"Get off" She snapped but I just smiled and kissed her all over her face until she started to laugh.

"I hate you" She laughed.

"No you don't" I said.

"I know" She sighed then kissed me sweetly.

"Now tell me why you are sleeping in so late today?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, guess I was tired" I shrugged.

Jade rolled her eyes which I always found adorable then she pushed me off of her and got off the bed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as I sat up.

"I don't know. something interesting" She said as she sipped her mug of coffee.

"Something interesting to you? well this could be a challenge" I teased. Jade playfully punched me then I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"how about we just stay in today" I whispered to her and began to kiss her shoulder.

"No" She snapped and pulled away from me.

"Fine" I sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"Um, We could go bowling?" I suggested.

"Uck no remember what happened last time" She reminded me.

"True, hitting a little kid with a bowling ball is bad" I teased then it hit me.

"Isn't the prom I mean prome in two days?" I asked.

"Yea why?" She looked annoyed.

"Well why don't we buy you a dress and I'll buy a tux and then we can-"

"Stop right there. we are NOT going to Prom" She snapped.

"It's called a Prome" I pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE. I am not going!" She yelled.

"Come one Jade I wasn't here for it last year and this is the last prome we are going to have" I explained but she just rolled her eyes.

"Please Jade" I begged but she still stood stubbornly.

"Please" I pleaded again as I pressed my nose against hers. her eyebrows still creased in a furious expression but then she sighed.

"Fine whatever we can go" She blurted out. I sighed in relief then smiled at her.

"But you are not going to be cheesy about it. got it?" She looked at me sternly. I let out a slight laugh then kissed her cheek.

"I got it. now lets get everything we need for Prome today and I will buy the tickets tomorrow. okay?" I explained.

"Whatever" She sighed then grabbed my keys and we headed to the mall.

..

2 days later.

"Are you and Jade stopping by here for pictures?" My mom asked me.

"We can if you us too" I suggested. My parents both looked at each other then back at me.

"We don't care. We at least want a picture of you" My mom said. I rolled my eyes. I knew she just didn't want to see Jade. She didn't really like her.

"fine take a picture" I sighed. My mom took a few shots of me in my sleek black tux then I said my goodbyes and headed to Jade's house.

..

I knocked on Jade's front door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Oh Beck you look so handsome" Jade's mom said with a smile. I never understood why Jade didn't like her mom she was so sweet, then again Jade hates sweet.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Come in come in. Jade should be down in a minute" She said then I walked in the door and stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Jade, Beck is here" Her mom called up the steps.

"Whatever!" Jade yelled down the steps then I heard heels clinking down the hall.

"I'm ready" Jade sighed as she appeared at the top of the steps. I felt my heart stop when i saw her. She looked absolutely gorgeous.I mean she always looked gorgeous but, she just looked breath-taking. She has perfect black and purple curls and her strapless blue dress just made her look amazing.

"Wow" I sighed. Jade rolled her eyes and she walked down the steps but I just stared at her like a big idiot.

"You look great" I said. I saw her smile slightly then she rolled her eyes.

"Aw Jade you look perfect" Her mom cried.

"yea yea" Jade said then I pulled the corsage out of my pocket.

"Here you are" I smiled and put it on her wrist.

"I have to wear this?" She snapped.

"Jade stop it" Her mom corrected her.

"But I hate flowers" Jade snapped back.

"Its just for one night now stop!" Her mom demanded then Jade rolled her eyes and stopped complaining.

"Okay picture time" Her mom cheered.

"NO! no pictures!" Jade yelled.

"Just one! you have to have a picture Jade" Her mom pointed out.

"Fine. only one" jade agreed then I wrapped my arm around her and Jade gave her best fake smile as her mom snapped the picture.

"Aw you guys look so great" Her mom boasted.

"thanks" I smiled but Jade just stood there.

"Okay well have a great time" Her mom said then Jade and I headed out the door. We walked over to my truck and I opened the door for Jade to step in the passenger seat. After she got in I stood there and just stared at her for a moment. I know that sounds creepy but she just looked….amazing.

"What?" Jade nervously asked as she examined herself.

"Nothing its just….you look amazing" I admitted. Jade's expression softened and she actually smiled. She reached down from her seat and planted a kiss right on my lips.

"Thanks" She said after she leaned back up. I gave her another smile then hopped in the car and we headed to Prome.

..

"Oh god this seems worse than I thought" Jade said as we walked up to the Asfalt Cafe. The whole place was covered in purple and pink balloons with confetti and banners and any decoration you can imagine.

"Relax. This will be fun" I assured her. She sighed then we walked over to Tori and Andre who were talking by the punch bowl.

"Hey guys" I greeted them as we walked over.

"Hey" They both said with a smile. It was nice that they came together even thought they said it was only as friends. We all knew they liked eachother.

"Why aren't you running prome this year?" I asked Tori.

"Oh well apparently there was a Prome committee this year and I never got the memo even though it was my idea" Tori explained.

"Oh boo hoo" Jade said sarcastically.

"Anyway have you seen Cat and Robbie?" Tori asked me.

"No sorry" I replied.

"Its okay I just-" Tori stopped talking and looked behind me.

"I think I found them" She said with a puzzled look on her face. We all turned to see Cat and Robbie kissing by a trashcan….how romantic.

"Since when do they go out?" Andre asked.

"I don't know" Tori said as we all stared.

"Well prome just got a little more interesting" Jade joked. Cat noticed we were staring and skipped over to us with Robbie.

"Hey!" Cat cheered.

"Uh hi Cat" Tori said awkwardly.

"I love your dress Tori. Purple is my favorite color" Cat giggled.

"I thought your favorite color was pink" Andre pointed out.

"Hush up!" She snapped then started to giggle again.

"So Cat, since when do you and Robbie…you know….go out?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"Oh well I guess a few weeks ago" Cat said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori asked.

"You never asked" Cat twirled a piece of hair with her fingers. We all shrugged since we were obviously never getting through to her.

"Well congrats you guys" Tori smiled.

"Thanks" Robbie said.

"Cat you would you like to join me in getting some cotton candy?" Robbie asked Cat.

"Yes!" he cheered then her and Robbie walked off to the cotton candy stand.

"That was…odd" Tori looked puzzled. We all mumbled and agreed then Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Andre and Tori.

"What?" I asked when we stopped in front of a trashcan.

"I don't feel like being around them"she said then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Um okay" I laughed slightly in confusion. I never understood why she would switch from anti affection to wanted to act all lovey dovey but hey I wasn't going to argue. I smiled and kissed her head and she sighed.

"Whose ready to get this party started!" someone announced over the microphone. Everyone started to cheer except Jade then they started playing some dance music.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Jade.

"no" Jade replied. I sighed as I stood there and watched everyone else dancing. Jade loved to dance but so i didn't get why she didn't want too. it was probably because she was just generally mad about being at prom.

After a few more songs of Jade and I just standing, talking and not dancing I heard a slow song come on.

"Jade would you like to dance?" I smiled and asked.

"But it's a Taylor Swift song, ew" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on please. One dance" I gave her a desperate look. She remained stern for a moment then she sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Fine" She groaned and we walked out on to the dance floor. I wrapped my hands around her hips and she wrapped her hands around my neck as we began to sway side to side.

"See this is nice" I pointed out.

"I guess" She said with a slight smile. I looked around and saw so many people dancing with their date, and sadly I also saw a group of girls winking and waving at me. I just ignored then and leaned down and kissed Jade because she is the only one that matters to me. Luckily Jade didn't see the girls or they would be dead.

"You look gorgeous" I whispered in her ear.

"You already said that" She reminded me.

"but it's true" I said back. She smiled and planted her lips on to mine. I pulled her closer to me so that waists pressed against each other then she broke the kiss and layed her head on my shoulder.

"I know I keep complaining about how lame this thing is and how much I hate it…" Jade began.

"….but thanks for taking me." She said. I was kind of shocked. I didn't expect to hear that from her.

"Well thanks for coming with me" I added. I felt her smiled then we both continued to dance to the music even thought it was Jade's least favorite singer, Taylor Swift.

She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and I pulled her closer to me as we swayed side to side. This was a perfect moment. Jade and I had a lot of perfect moments but to most people they may not seem perfect. I mean yea we fight, we argue, we annoy each other, we tease each other, we pick on each other and we drive each other crazy but that is how we work. I know we would be miserable if we got along all the time. It's not fun, it's not spontaneous it's not different, its not us. It's easy and well….easy is boring. I tend to ignore everyone who says were aren't good together or we are bad for each other but they don't know us. It's moments like this when we are wrapped in each other's arms that I realize how much I love her and how dumb I was for breaking her heart.

"Jade" I whispered.

"Yea" She whispered back.

"I love you" I said. She pulled her head up and smiled at me. That gorgeous rare smile I got to see.

"I love you too" She replied. Those words always made me melt.

We both smiled at each other then I lifted her chin and pulled her lips onto mine.

As our lips move perfectly together I knew that Jade was everything. She was my perfect moment.


End file.
